Yang sesungguhnya
by Yuki Lovegood
Summary: Apakah Petunia sejahat yang selama ini kita bayangkan? This is my first fic in fandom Harry Potter!


**FIC HARRY POTTER!**

**Title: Yang sesungguhnya**

**Author: Yuki Lovegood**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh cerita ini hanya kepunyaan J.K Rowling yang begitu saya kagumi^^**

**Warning: Ini fic pertama saya difandom 'Harry Potter'. Jadi maaf kalau masih sangat jauh dari kata 'bagus' (_ _)**

**Selamat membaca...**

Bagaimana pun aku adalah seorang wanita! Dan terlebih aku seorang ibu. Ya, lantas kalian ingin mempermasalahkannya? Mempersalahkan tentang apa yang telah kulakukan terhadap bocah ingusan itu? Jujur, aku sudah sangat muak untuk membahas hal ini! Tepatnya benci!

"Muuum! Lihaaaaat! Harry membasahi baju barukuuuu!"

Yah, tak salah lagi. Itu teriakan anakku—Dudley. Satu-satunya anakku, maka tak heran aku terkadang terlalu memanjakannya. Bukan hanya kadang, bahkan selalu! Lantas kalian sekarang hendak menghakimiku? Menudingku tak becus mendidik anak? Silahkan saja! Apa kalian pikir aku peduli dengan semua itu? TIDAK! Persetan dengan segala omongan yang terlontar dari mulut kalian yang merasa paling suci sedunia itu! Dudley adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidupku. Menurutku ia berhak mendapat seluruh kasih sayang dan perhatianku! Bahkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Dudley tentunya juga turut aku rasakan. Tangisan Dudley, berarti kesedihan untukku. Begitu pula tawanya adalah kebahagiaan terbesar yang memberi kekuatan bagiku menjalani kehidupan yang berat ini. Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan demi Dudley. Asalkan selalu bersama Dudley.

"Muuuuuummm!"

Aku bergegas menuju ruang tengah dimana Dudley berada. Kulihat putraku memasang tampang cemberutnya dan memperlihatkan baju barunya yang baru saja kubeli minggu lalu. Well, aku tak sanggup lagi menahan segala kekesalan dan amarahku saat melihat noda cokelat dibeberapa bagian dibaju baru Dudley yang celakanya berwarna putih itu. Disampingku, Harry berdiri menggigil ketakutan. Bahkan ia tak cukup berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Harry! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada baju baru anakku!" teriakku dengan kesal sambil mengangkat dagunya. Memaksanya agar menatap wajahku yang penuh amarah,"Dengar, Harry! Ku pastikan kau tak akan dapat jatah makan malam karena ulahmu ini!" aku pun menurunkan tanganku dari dagunya saat kulihat sepasang mata hijau itu tampak berkilat dibalik kaca mata bulat yang dikenakannya. Mata hijau yang paling kubenci dibanding apapun didunia ini! Itu karena mata itu selalu mengingatkanku pada Lily!

"Untuk apa kau tetap berdiri disitu,huh? Masuk kekamarmu sekarang juga!" bentakku pada putera Lily itu dengan geram seakan yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah Lily, bukannya bocah berumur tujuh tahun,"Dan jangan berani-berani keluar sebelum kuijinkan!" aku puas memelototinya—anak Lily. Yah, dia pantas mendapatkan segala perlakuanku ini. Salah sendiri ia harus lahir dari rahim seorang Lily Evans!

Aku puas setelah melakukan semua itu padanya. Kulihat Harry menatapku takut-takut."Selamat malam,bi" ujarnya gemetaran sebelum berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya—sebuah lemari dibawah tangga. Yeah, tak ada yang lebih pantas dari pada itu mengingat ia adalah putera kandung Lily!

Oh, kenapa selalu Lily dan Lily? Bahkan hingga mati pun, Lily selalu saja membayangiku melalui anaknya! Mata Harry adalah mata Lily! Mata dengan iris hijau cerah yang selalu mengingatkanku pada saudara kandungku yang selalu mendapatkan segala perhatian dan seluruh kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orang tuaku. Sedangkan aku? Ah, lupakan saja. Aku tak sanggup untuk membeberkan masa laluku yang kelam. Sebab bagian ini begitu memalukan.

Well, karena kedua orang tuaku yang kusayangi tak balas menyayangiku dan hanya menyayangi Lily seolah-olah Lily adalah anak mereka satu-satunya maka aku—Petunia—anak yang tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dan perhatian tulus dari kedua orang tuaku berjanji bahwa bila kelak aku menjadi seorang ibu, aku tak akan membiarkan anakku kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatianku. Tak akan pernah. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan hal pahit itu. Aku tak ingin anakku merasakan apa yang pernah dialami oleh ibunya dahulu. Jadi jangan pernah lagi kalian menyalahkan aku yang terlalu memanjakan Dudley atau apalah itu namanya! Karena aku bersikap seperti itu didasari suatu alasan! Suatu alasan yang jelas dan sampai kapanpun akan kupegang teguh,bahkan sampai mati!

Baiklah, kembali kepada Harry—putera Lily. Jujur aku menyukai bocah itu. Ia manis dan baik. Kurasa kalian juga akan sependapat denganku tentang hal ini,kan? Kalian dengar sendiri, ia masih mampu mengucapkan selamat malam untukku sebelum pamit kekamarnya. Bukankah itu manis,bukan? Bahkan Dudley—anakku—saja bisa dihitung dengan jari mengatakan hal yang sama sebelum pergi tidur. Dan kenapa aku bilang ia baik? Ia tak mengeluh—setidaknya tidak dihadapan mataku dan didengar oleh telingaku—saat aku tak memberinya jatah makan malam dan mengurungnya dikamar.

Yeah, aku dapat mendengar segala perkataan kalian padaku. Aku jahat! Sungguh jahat memang! Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap sekasar dan setega itu pada bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang semanis dan sebaik Harry? Dan sebelum kalian memprotesnya lagi perlu kuingatkan untuk yang entah keberapa kali bahwa Harry adalah PUTERA dari Lily Evans!

Well, kuakui didasar hatiku yang sesungguhnya mengalami pergolakan yang hebat. Disatu sisi aku ingin menyayangi Harry sebagaimana aku menyayangi Dudley—anakku sendiri. Akan tetapi disisi lain aku selalu ingin membuat anak itu menderita bahkan mati bila perlu! Karena tak ada yang lebih buruk didunia ini selain memelihara anak Lily,darah dagingnya! Bahkan kurasa hal itu lebih buruk dari kiamat sekalipun!

Hahaha! Kalian pikir aku sekarang baik-baik saja? Jawabannya TIDAK! Sejak Harry tinggal bersama dirumah kami, aku diam-diam selalu menangis. Disini. Dihatiku! Perasaan benciku pada Lily dan sebagian rasa sayangku pada Harry saling bersaing ingin menguasaiku. Kadang aku terlihat sangat senang melihat Harry menangis,namun hati kecilku ingin berlari dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut dengan jari-jari tanganku. Yeah, tak masalah kalian menganggapku gila. Kuakui aku memang gila! Aku gila bahkan sejak aku masih berusia belia! Tepatnya saat Lily—adikku—yang semula amat kusayangi merebut seluruh perhatian dan kasih sayang orang tuaku!

Lantas apakah cukup adil membalas sakit hatiku pada puteranya yang jelas-jelas tak tahu apa-apa itu? Ah, Tuhan, sungguh aku bingung. Kenapa dendam dan benci ini harus menguasaiku sebegitu dalam? Oh, maafkan aku Harry. Maafkan aku,nak...

Apa kau dengar jeritan suara hatiku yang sesungguhnya?

—**The End—**

**Sudah selesai baca kan? *kepedean* XD**

**Fic ini sengaja pake sudut pandang dari Petunia—bibi Harry. Kenapa? Soalnya saya hanya ingin menyampaikan secara tak langsung lewat fic ini bahwa tidak ada manusia didunia ini yang benar-benar jahat. Well, menurut saya orang jahat sekali pun tetap masih menyimpan kebaikan walau pun itu hanya secuil! Bahkan kebanyakan orang jahat awalnya adalah orang yang baik-baik, tapi karena masa lalu dan suatu hal yang kelam, mereka berubah menjadi jahat^^ Itu hanya menurut saya. Saya tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Dan saya rasa konfliknya masih sangat minim dan terkesan datar. **

**Mungkin ada yang ingin me-review untuk perbaikan di fic perdana Harry Potter saya? Saya akan terima dengan senang hati^^**


End file.
